


my sweet child

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mpreg, No Smut, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: haiji gives birth to monophanie's child
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Monophanie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	my sweet child

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

haiji towa was a resilient man, to say the least. having lead the revolution against the warriors of hope, child birth sounded like it would be a breeze. despite the trials and tribulations of pregnancy, always by his side was his loyal wife, monophanie. they had been through so much together, this child would be the product of their unrivaled love. haiji groaned as he laid helplessly in bed, “i can feel it, hun, they’re gonna be a rambunctious one i tell ya.” he said, giggling through his pain as he looked over at monophanie who was lying next to him. “well they are your child.” monophanie said also giggling, rubbing haiji’s inflated stomach. haiji blushed and groaned again, lightly kissing monophanie’s robotic cheek. “i love you so much monophanie…”

two years later, haiji finally gave birth, and it was a painful one. monophanie cried when she saw their child. “h-haiji… its beautiful….” it was beta monokuma. “i love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
